


easy

by sarahyyy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You both realise that nobody is making me pick a favourite, right?” Arthur asks, amused. </p><p>“We know, darling,” Eames tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. </p><p>“But if you had to,” Robert says, “we all know it would be me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/gifts).



> IDEK THIS IS ALL BETH'S FAULT. *cough* Still aggressively Not Back in the fandom.

“All I’m saying is that if he has to pick a favourite,” Eames says, grinning into Arthur’s hair, “it should be me, because technically, we’ve been together longer.”

“So he’s probably tired of you already,” Robert counters sleepily, and curls his body closer to Arthur’s. “The attraction is fresher with me, I should be his favourite.”

“You both realise that nobody is making me pick a favourite, right?” Arthur asks, amused. 

“We know, darling,” Eames tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“But if you had to,” Robert says, “we all know it would be me.”

“Lies,” Eames says fondly, and reaches across Arthur to swat Robert on the arm. 

Robert reaches out for Eames’ hand before it touches him and laces their fingers together instead, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to press a kiss to Eames’ knuckles. 

Eames smiles and tugs on Robert’s hand. “C’mere, love,” he says, and Robert dutifully leans up on his elbows to kiss Eames, moaning into the kiss when Eames’ bites at his lower lip and sinks his fingers into his hair, tugging at it little. 

Arthur feels a little breathless just watching the both of them kiss. He reaches out, runs his hands down both their backs, and sits up to first press his lips gently to Robert’s shoulder and then nips at Eames’. 

They both pull away from each other and turn their gazes to Arthur, sweeping across his still unclothed body quickly before looking at each other again. Robert is smirking a little and Eames looks positively _wicked_ , and Arthur knows even before any of them speak that they have something horribly wonderful planned for him.

“A wager, Robert dear,” Eames says, thumb still rubbing circles on Robert’s hip. “You’ll do the dishes for an entire week if I can make Arthur moan my name before yours.”

Robert grins sharply at that. “And if I win?” he asks. It’s clear that it doesn’t matter what Eames’ answer is, though, because Robert has already turned his attention back to Arthur, and is running his palm up Arthur’s thigh slowly, teasingly. “What do I get if I win?” 

“You get to make Arthur moan your name,” Eames tells him, and leans back down to nuzzle into Arthur’s neck. “That’s a win in itself.”

“What about me?” Arthur asks. “What if I make the both of you moan my name first?” 

“You don’t get anything, darling,” Eames tells him, laughing. “In case it’s escaped your notice, we’re ridiculously easy for you. It’s pretty much given that we would.”

“I’ll demonstrate,” Robert says, and leans down to kiss Arthur, lets Arthur tug him in close by the waist and lick into his mouth. A breathy _Arthur_ leaves his lips when Arthur pulls away finally. 

“See?” Eames asks, hoarse. He’s leaned up on his elbows, watching the both of them, and his pupils are blown wide, dark with arousal, when Arthur looks at him. “Ridiculously easy for you.” 

“Your turn,” Robert tells Eames. “I want to watch too.”

“Do you want a show, Robert?” Eames asks, smiling. He runs the back of his knuckles down Robert’s cheek before he leans down to mouth at Arthur’s jaw, sucking lightly at the skin there, making his way slowly up the curve of it before he finally meets Arthur’s lips with his own in a quick kiss that’s just this side of not enough.

“Don’t tease,” Arthur whines when Eames pulls away, chasing after Eames’ lips. His grip on Robert’s waist tightens. “ _Both_ of you, God. Stop teasing or neither of you will be my favourite.” 

Eames hums. “What do you say, love?” he asks Robert. 

“I say we can do better,” Robert says and curls his fingers loosely around Arthur’s cock, stroking him leisurely. 

Eames laughs when Arthur curses and arches into Robert’s touch. 

“We definitely can do better,” he tells Robert, and moves down Arthur’s body, trailing kisses as he does, to take the head of Arthur’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

“Fuck,” Arthur moans. “You’re both going to be the death of me,” he tells them. 

“You love it,” Robert says. 

“I do,” Arthur moans. “I love it. I love you, both of you.”

Eames pulls off Arthur’s cock with an obscene pop. “That’s got to be a new record,” he says, grinning at Robert, slotting his fingers through Robert’s, helping him jerk Arthur off slowly. “We’ve barely even started.”

“Yeah,” Arthur huffs. “I’m apparently also ridiculously easy for the both of you.”

“Good,” Robert says, and speeds his hand up.

“Can you come like this?” Eames asks Arthur. “Or do you need more? Do you want to watch us?” He leans in closer to Robert without waiting for a reply. “I think he wants to watch us.”

Robert answers by kissing Eames again, wet and filthy, and Arthur keeps his eyes on them, watching the both of them, both gorgeous and right there and _his_ , and comes like that, a litany of _fuck fuck fuck_ falling from his lips. 

“I think we both win,” Eames says.

Robert looks down at Arthur, flushed and sated in between the both of them, and says, “Yeah, looks that way to me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
